Tnv reunion
by slefrancois19
Summary: Tea and Victor make their way back to eachother! please read and review! thanks in advance
1. Chapter 1

oltl tnv reunion

do not own oltl or abc

Tea woke up one moring thinking she lost everything but litle did she know that the love of her life was making his way back to her.

6:00 am

Tea got up and got dressed and then started some coffee when she heard a knock on the door!

Who is it? Said Tea

Tea opened the door and was suprised to see Blair.

Blair, what are you doing here? Said Tea

I was just stopping by to see how you are? How are you doing? Said Blair

Tea says: just taking it one day at a time !After what Todd did to me and took from me i dont want to do anything or see anybody.

Blair: Well if you need anything just give me a call and ill be right over!Okay?

Tea: Thank You You Later. Bye.

Blair : Bye

Tea closes the door and goes back to her coffee and get her day started.

( Victor escapes from being held captive from Allison and all he wants to do is get back to soon as victor gets away from allison he figures a way to get back to Tea)

Victor says to himself " im coming Tea, dont you worry one way or another i'll make my way back you! I love you!"

TBC

so thats chapter one and as you can probably tell it is my first oltl story so its not that good. please read and review!thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its been a week since Victor has has finally made it back to llanview! All he had to do is make it back to his and Tea's house. So when he got off the train he started walking. It took him a few hours but he made it to their front door and noticed it hasnt changed one bit! He gathered up the courage to knock on the door and did!

KNOCK KNOCK

"Comming" said Tea not knowing this was gonna be a surprise of her life!

Tea opens the door and then she faints! Victor rushes to her side!

"Tea sweetheart, open your eyes. Its me Victor !"

Tea slowly comes around. " Victor? Is it really you?"

"Yeah it really is" Tea tries to get up so Victor helps her up.

"But how? I saw you die on our living room floor! You were bleeding everywhere!"

" That wasnt me, It was Mitch Laurence! Allison Perkins kidnapped me and i finally escaped last week and started on my way back to you! I love you Tea and ive missed you so much! You were the only thought in my mind you and Dani!"

"I love you too" Tea says between sobs and she runs to Victor's arms and they kiss!

"How's Dani? How are you?"

" Dani is great. she is away at college right now and she loves it! She is gonna be so hapy when she hears you are alive! we have missed you so much!"

" You didn't say how you have been!"

" Look Victor there is something we need to talk about!"

"Ok what is it?"

" A little while after i thought you died i found out i was pregnant with your baby! And about a week before i gave birth i went to Port Charles to defend Starr. When i went into labor it was a very stormy night. Todd found me in the parking lot of the hotel passed out so when i came to he drove me to the hospital except we didnt make it to a hospital! The road was blocked so i had to deliver our son at a bus stop in the pooring rain! When he was born he wasnt making a sound so Todd took him and went to go get help! Todd didnt come back so i went to go find him and when i did he had a baby that i thought was ours but it wasnt our although todd let me believe that it was for months! He switched our baby with another baby because our baby didnt make it!That Bastard! I didnt even get to hold our son!"

"Omg! We had a son! I cant believe what that bastard did to you! Where is our son buried?"

" He was buried in Port Charles because that where Sam Morgan had him buried. She thought he was her son. so i had him dug up and reburied here in llanview!"

They then sat there and grieved together for their son.

**There is Ch 2 please read and review! thanks and again i dont own any of oltl, oltl charcters or storylines! let me know what you guys think? should i keep writing? any suggestions are welcome:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Tea and Victor were just relaxing at the house.

" Should we call Dani and Viki and tell them you are alive?" said Tea

" Yeah lets do it"

" ok i'll call Dani first!"

Tea dials Dani's number and waits for her to answer. RING RING RING...

" Hello, Hi Mom! Whats up?"

" I have some news for you! some very good news!"

" What is it mom?"

" ok sit down! Are you sitting down?"

" Yeah "

"Victor is alive!"

" What?! Are you sure mom? Are you sure its him?!"

" Yes sweatheart its him. He was kidnapped and held captive! Do you want to talk to him?"

" YES!"

" ok, here he is!"

" Victor, is it really you?"

" Yes it really is! Hows school? Are you coming home for christmas?" Said Victor

" School is good. and yes ill be home in about a week! cant wait to see you and mom. I love you guys!"

" We love you too!"

" ok i gotta go! give mom a hug for me!"

" ok i will sweatheart! love you!"

"love you too. Bye"

Victor got off the phone with Dani and dialed Viki's number and handed to phoneto Tea.

" Are you gonna tell her over the phone or are you gonna ask her to come over?" Victor said to Tea

" I think i'll just ask her to come over."

The phone was ringing. RING RING RING...

" Hello?" Said Viki

" Hi Viki, its Tea. Can you come over? i have some news that i want to tell you in person!"

" ok i'll be right over!"

" ok Viki's coming over." Tea said to Victor

The next thing they knew there was a knock on the door. KNOCK KNOCK

" Viki, come in!"

"Thanks, so whats up?"

" I called you over because I have something to tell you and something to show you!"

" ok, Tea what is it?"

" Victor is alive!"

" What, Tea sweatheart, Victor died over a year ago!"

"No No he didn't that was mitch laurence. Victor was kidnapped and held captive by allison perkins!"

" What , I don't believe it !"

"see for yourself, Victor you can come out!" said Tea

Victor walked into the living room and stood by Tea. Viki couldn't believe her eyes!

"OMG, victor! It's you!" said viki as she went over and huged victor " Im glad you are back, but i got to go."

" ok see you later" said Tea and Victor in unison

" Lets go to dinner" said Victor

" ok lets go!"

They were off to dinner.

So that is ch 3! tell me what you guys think! please read and review :)


End file.
